versus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Versus RP FAQ
This is the Frequently Asked Questions page, check the side bar for your question and it's detailed answers. Why is it called Versus RP? The title of the roleplay acts as a pun or a foreshadowing of the story plot. The word Versus can be used in combative terms, one versing another while also sounding like verses of a poem. The best way to figure out the name of the roleplay is to simply stick around and roleplay it! How do I join the roleplay? To join the roleplay, you must: *Show your experience/ ability to roleplay ( being able to roleplay at least a few lines is good) *Create a wikia account, *Create a character (following the requirements) *Fill out a character bio page *Get your character bio approved by an admin, How do I create a Wikia account? Creating a wikia account is simple: When on the page, on the upper right hand corner, there will be options for you to sign up. Follow the simple steps provided by wikia.com and you should have your account that you will use to make edits, changes, and contribute to the wiki. What is a Character Bio? A Character Bio is similar to a profile card/sheet for your original character. It will explain to others who your character is, his/her background story, race, height, age, abilities, personalities, etc. This is essential because it provides a beginning start to your character's progression. Why is my Bio not approved? Your Bio may not have been approved because the content of it does not match up, does not make sense, or does not work. Most cases, an admin will have looked it over and have provided feed back, tips and suggestions on what to change that will help you create a Character Bio that will be approved. If you do not see any suggestions, chances are admins have been a little too busy and have not gotten to your profile yet. Please be patient.. How can I create my character? The best way to create a character is to think about what kind of character you find suitable for this roleplay. What can you come up with? This is your chance to be as creative as possible. The only restrictions you have when creating your character is to make sure it follows the rules and requirements of the specific race that you have chosen. Why are the personalities assigned to some races incorrect? This roleplay uses refrences of already existing races, The whole beauty of roleplaying is to be able to change things out of the ordinary and introduce creativity to your characters or content, which is exactly what is happening with this roleplay. Can I create my own Race? Most likely no. Chances are you are not the first or the last who will ask this question and claim to have amazing ideas for a new race. The races that are currently provided were those selected out of other possibilities due to their uniqueness and their ability to help with the progression of the roleplay. New races will continue to be introduced in the group and in the storyline of the roleplay at a slow steady pace. Also, constantly adding new races will only cause one roleplayer of each race to be formed, and alot of time and energy spent figuring out the new race instead of roleplaying. My Bio was approved, now what? Now that your bio is approved, if you are satisfied and have completed making your avatar to look like your character to your liking, you are ready to join the roleplay! Why did I get kicked out? There are a few possibilities that may explain why you may have been removed from the roleplay: *-Attitude *-Inability to cooperate *-Inability to follow rules *-Inactivity *-Numerous Warnings *-Background Check, etc. These rules are essential as the group is a small community. The easiest way to not get kicked is to follow the rules procided. Most cases, you will be given a reason on why you have been removed from the roleplay. Why was my post voided? Your post may have been voided if anyone admin or not finds and has proof of auto hit, godmodding, or metagaming in your lost. your post may also be voided if it contains things that are impossible in logic or by your character. Most cases, you will be given an opportunity to rewrite and resubmit your post at the most a few times, but it is not 100% garunteed. What is Auto hit? Auto hit is a term used for roleplaying, mainly used for combat situations. Where one claims to have used an attack and hit their opponent without giving the other roleplayer a chance to either accept or dodge the attack. This is illegal and auto hit is one of the main reasons that can cause your post to be voided. What is God modding? Similar to Auto hit, Godmodding is also an illegal "act" of roleplay. Godmodding is when one claims qualities such as immortality: inability to get damage, die, or feel pain. This can also mean one claims to have god -like powers with heightened abilities. What is Meta gaming? Metagaming is a little trickier. It is when one uses information they found on another out of character, and uses it against them in character. Ie: Reading about person A's weaknesses on their wiki and using it against them in the roleplay. If information is not gained or gathered from the roleplay, your character does NOT have the information. The wikia is a database, not a cheat sheet. How can I improve my roleplaying skills? The best way to improve your roleplaying skills is to keep trying. The reason Versus RP allows beginner roleplayers to join is due to their obvious want and comittment to learn and improve themselves. No one in the group is "better" than the other, just on different levels. It is a much quicker and easier way to improve your roleplaying skills if you study other roleplayers, what do they include in their post? how much detail do they put into it? and try to pick up on how they roleplay and apply it to your own posts. How can I be an active part of the roleplay? The best way to be an active part of the roleplay is to roleplay. If you notice that no one else is attempting to notice your character, why not try to interact with them? It is possible that others are waiting for someone to take the initiative and interact characters. Why is it required to save and log roleplays into the wiki? Consider the wiki to be like an album or a story book. It allows roleplayers to look back and reread and even learn from their previous roleplays. It also plays a role of being facts, evidence, or proof of certain incidents or events. What are the rules for the wiki? *Do not make unauthorized changes. If you make big changes, let an admin know beforehand *Do not alter or change pages that belong to someone else, *Do not change role play logs beyond spelling errors, grammatical errors, post orders *Do not delete pages that don't belong to you *This wikia and its content is copyrighted, every new page is copyrighted under Versus RP. Do not copy any of our contents. We know our laws. *Every log or change is trackable. if you are caught breaking any of these rules, you will receive a warning or be removed. *Please post all logs. Even if the rp is not complete, start the page and add the rest of the contents in later on. Feel free to check out the rules page for more info Can I bring a friend to join? Absolutely! This is highly encouraged as it helps the story and the roleplay community grow! If you have a friend you would like to bring into the rp, please PC your friend with an admin and they can work things out/ discuss what needs to be discussed for new members. Your friend will also go through the same steps you have in order to join. What do I do when I have problems with another person in the group? Problems are always inevitable when groups of people are together. If you have a problem with someone in the group, never assume that it is a "silly" problem and ignore it. If you are contemplating on leaving because of issues with another person, it is in your best interest to pull an admin aside and tell him/her about the problems you have wth the problematic individual. Admins will have the authority and intelligence to try to either work things out with you and the individual or depending on the severity of the actions, the problematic individual may receive warnings, suspension, or be removed. How can I become an admin? Admins are picked by how devoted and trustworthy they are to roleplaying and to the group. If obvious qualities of eagerness to help, wikia organization skills, full knowledge of the rules, and peace making qualities are shown, you may be asked to become an admin. However please note that this does not change your rp character to the slightest, it just means you will be taking on more responsibilities. Can I have my own room for the roleplay? Yes, feel free to have your own rooms, it can either be the home of your RPC or whatever else you make. It is advised that you bring it up to an admin and receive the okay beforehand. Depending on situations, you may even be asked to host official VRP rooms due to room restrictions. Can somene provide me credits to create my character? Sadly no. This falls under begging. It's possible that some people in the group may feel generous and gift you products you need/want, but no one is in charge of providing anyone else credits. Gifts are a totally different thing. Regardless, do not beg for credits, and if someone is kind enough to share their credits with you be grateful. What is the job of an admin? The job of an admin is to make sure everything is going well. Admins will be checking up on wiki pages, making sure everything is in order, organizing wiki pages, suggesting new content for the roleplay, providing ideas, recruiting new members, responsible for getting new members started up, and of course making sure there are no issues amongst people in the group. Admins are hard workers as they are responsible for nearly half of the roleplay that doesnt involve roleplaying itself. What does it mean when I recieve a warning? Receiving a warning means that you have done something that was against the rules. but due to your prior clean record, you are being given a warning to pull yourself out of the troublemaking track and start following rules again. One warning is not a huge deal, this may be due to showing slight disrespect, small unauthorized changes to the wiki, etc. a maximum of three warnings will be given. What is Suspension? Suspension is when you are asked to not participate with the roleplay for a certain amount of time. Normally it will not be more than a week or two. Suspension occurs when an individual has a track record of breaking rules with no signs of wanting to change. Suspension is then played in hopes that the individual will realize their error and come back ready and willing to play by the rules. Why wont an admin listen to me? It depends on what you are saying. Admins are in charge of the roleplay, the wiki, and the members of the group. Thats alot of responsibilities.. Chances are they are simply too busy at the moment and will get to your issue as soon as they can. However this may also mean that they have already given you the answer to your problem/question and need to move on to other issues that need their attention instead of sitting around and repeating themselves. If an admin truly does seem like they are ignoring you due to personal dislike or what not, try seeking another admin. Why does this roleplay not follow historical facts? This roleplay does not follow historical facts due to its setting being taken place in the far future and in a fictional world. Why can't I create my own abilities for my character? We may or may not be a little more wiling to hear out different options for abilities. However we are not completely open to it or willing to say yes to every abilitiy you throw at us for the fact that you are probably not the first or last person who may have great ideas for abilities. What does Over Powered mean? Over powered usually describes an ability characteristic, or character who is too powerful to the point of an unfair advantage. Usually this term can easily be spotted as one may claim they are nearly as powerful as a god or a "demi-god". If you appear to be on the track of over powering, admins will alert you of this and you will be asked to change your character accordingly. Where can I submit my ideas for the roleplay? There is a limit to this. As every idea is unique and valuable in its own way, please note that some ideas may end up altering the direction of the roleplay too much that it will not be considered. Also, note that you are not the only one with ideas and retrain your ideas to a small amount. If your idea is being considered or will be used, you will be called and asked to elaborate deeper into the idea. To submit ideas check out the Submission page . I can't find answers to my question? Sorry that we couldn't answer your question. We tried to fill this page up with as many possible questions and we will continue to include questions that are asked more often than others. Please contact an admin for the answer to your question. Category:Questions Category:Answers Category:FAQ Category:Basic Category:Information